While the children date, the parents will drink
by Wizia
Summary: Rose et Scorpius forment un couple naissant, à la plus grande horreur de leurs pères. Ron et Draco ne s'entendent pas, mais sont d'accord sur une chose : aucun d'eux n'aime la situation, et l'alcool pourrait bien résoudre tous leurs problèmes. Hermione et Astoria quant à elles, souhaitent juste que leurs maris cessent de réagir exagérément. [TRADUCTION]


Yo !

Voici une petite traduction d'un OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que j'ai trouvé assez marrant. C'est simple et plutôt court, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi !

0oo0

I don't own anything, the characters belong to JKR and the story belongs to Penpenhooray

Je ne possède rien, les personnages appartiennent à JKR et l'histoire appartient à Penpenhooray

A big thank you to Penpenhooray who allowed me to translate her funny OS.

Un grand merci à Penpenhooray qui m'a autorisé à traduire son OS très drôle.

OS traduit de l'Anglais au Français.

0oo0

 **While the children date, the parents will drink**

Written by Penpenhooray

Translated by Wizia

« Pour moi c'est de ta faute tout ça, tu sais. »

« La mienne ? Je ne suis pas plus content que toi à propos de ça, Malfoy. »

Dire que la tension dans le bureau de l'aile ouest du manoir Malfoy était lourde aurait été un euphémisme. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l 'un assis raidement sur sa chaise tandis que l'autre attrapait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avec force, c'était une chance qu'il ne l'ai pas cassé.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Ron Weasley mette un jour les pieds volontairement dans le manoir Malfoy. Et cette raison était dans le jardin, en dessous des fenêtres du bureau.

Rose et Scorpius marchaient main dans la main dans le jardin des Malfoy (que Ron aurait plutôt décrit comme un labyrinthe), tout en se chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille l'un de l'autre.

« Dégoûtant... » Draco secoua la tête, avalant le contenu de son verre en une gorgé.

« Ne soit pas vulgaire, Malfoy », souffla Ron, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Oh, ne prétend pas que les voir ne te donne pas mal au ventre. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Je parlais du fait que tu monopolise tout l'alcool. »

« Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je partage mon alcool avec toi ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je fasse face à ça sobre ? »

« ...Tu marques un point. » Draco agita sa baguette, appelant un autre verre et la carafe contenant le liquide ambré. « bien que je doute que ça soit suffisant. »

« Je te connais Malfoy, tu n'as pas que ça. »

Hermione Weasley savait bien que son mari n'était pas parfait. Il pouvait être tête en l'air, il avait parfois la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère(1), il était têtu (si ce n'était borné). Mais il n'était habituellement jamais en retard. Bien sûr, il y avait des fois où Ron devait rester travailler tard, mais normalement il prévenait Hermione s'il allait être en retard.

Travailler tard pour un Auror était une chose. Être en retard pour avoir déposer leur fille chez son petit copain en était une autre. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour ça, Hermione allait devoir aller chercher son mari au manoir Malfoy.

Hermione n'aimait pas plus le vieux manoir que Ron (elle avait toujours les cicatrices pour le prouver), mais elle n'avait aucun scrupule à débarquer au manoir pour voir ce qui retenait son mari.

Quand Hermione sortit de la cheminé du hall principal, elle pu voir Astoria Malfoy assise dans un fauteuil du salon, lisant ce qui semblait être un livre antique.

« Ils sont dans le bureau. » Murmura Astoria, ne relevant pas le regard de son livre. « Mais je n'irais vraiment pas dedans si j'étais toi. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Astoria ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, la plus jeune des deux femme ferma son livre.

« Sparkie ! »

Avec un craquement, un Elfe de Maison apparu.

« Oui, madame ? »

« Peux-tu dire à Madame Weasley ce que ton maître fait avec Monsieur Weasley ? »

L'elfe de Maison se tourna vers Hermione, ses oreilles aux airs de chauve-souris se secouant légèrement.

« le Maître à demander à Sparkie plus de Whisky, lui et Monsieur Weasley n'arrêtent pas de pleurer à cause des bébés. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Les bébés ? »

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nos enfants. Et avant que tu ne pose la question à propos de Sparkie, on le paye. N'est-ce pas Sparkie ? »

« Oui madame ! Cinq Gallions ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil.

« La semaine ? »

« Le jour. » Dit Astoria avec un sourire. « Je peux quasiment voir l'auréole qui entoure ta tête, madame je-suis-un-modèle-de-vertu (2). Mais peu importe le nombre de fils qu'il achète, il ne manquera jamais d'argent. »

« Du fil ? »

« Il aime tricoter. »

Cela fit grogner Hermione (ce qui ne fut pas très attractif).

« Très bien, alors. » Elle sourit, « Je suppose que ton mari n'est pas exactement satisfait ? »

« Peut-être pas, mais là encore, Draco n'est pas la personne la plus facile à satisfaire. » Astoria sourit doucement. « Sparkie, peux-tu aller me chercher deux verres et une bouteille de Viognier pour Madame Weasley et moi-même ? »

« Oh non. » Hermione secoua la tête, « Je ne peux certainement pas... »

« Chardonnay alors ? Ou peut-être du Syrah (3), pour aller avec la Forêt noire qui est dans la cuisine. Franchement, je ne suis pas difficile, tant que nos mari nous ont laissé _un peu_ d'alcool.

« Nous lamenterons-nous à propos du couple que forment nos enfants, nous aussi ? »

« Merlin non, nous nous lamenterons à propos de nos maris qui en font tout un drame. »

* * *

(1)Référence à _Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix,_ comprendra qui pourra, moi même j'ai eu du mal, en anglais ça donnait : « (he) _had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. »_

(2)Bon alors là j'ai eu du mal à traduire et je me suis creusé les méninges pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. L'expression d'origine signifie bien « modèle de vertu », mais la tournure la phrase m'a paru bizarre donc j'ai mis un temps fou à trouver une bonne traduction. En VO ça donnait: « _I can pratically see those goodie-two-shoes dancing in your head. »_

(3)Le Chardonnay, le Viognier et le Syrah sont des vins.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il n'est pas pour moi mais pour l'auteur, sauf si vous commentez ma sublime traduction (ceci est une blague).

Wizia.


End file.
